yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 059
、 ピンチ！！ | romaji = Jūdai, Dai Pinchi!! | english = Jaden in Crisis!! | japanese translated = Judai in a Big Pinch!! | chapter number = 59 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Jaden in Crisis!!", known as "Judai in a Big Pinch!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 9 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary The Duel between Chazz Princeton and Axel Brodie continues, with the latter having just been overtaken by Tragoedia. Chazz realizes that he's no longer facing Axel, and is instead facing the same monster he faced when he dueled David Rabb. Elsewhere, Syrus Truesdale regains consciousness after having lost to Jesse Anderson. The latter appears not to remember having been controlled by Tragoedia, and isn't sure he had won the Duel until Syrus confirms it. Syrus says that he felt all the energy drain from his body after his loss and thus lost consciousness. He is about to ask something in regards to Jesse's Summoning of the "The Tripper Mercury", but Jesse runs off after spotting a red dragonfly. Axel activates the effect of "The Blazing Mars", Tributing his four "Machine Tokens" to inflict 2000 damage to Chazz, leaving him with only 100 Life Points. Axel attacks "Light End Dragon" with "Mars", but Chazz activates his face-down "Durability (Dragon's Endurance)", halving the ATK of "Light End" to prevent its destruction in battle and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Axel is impressed by Chazz's tenacity and Chazz begins his turn, drawing "Light and Darkness Dragon". He activates the effect of "Light End", reducing its ATK and DEF by 500 to reduce the ATK and DEF of "Mars" by 1500. Chazz then activates his face-down "Immortal Dragon", Special Summoning "Dynamite Dragon" from his Graveyard. He Tributes both monsters to Normal Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon". Through Axel, Tragoedia, calls "Light and Darkness Dragon" "the ghost of those priests" and the Feather of Ma'at. He states that when he returns to his full form, he'll be able to fulfill his three thousand-year old grudge. He releases his hold on Axel, realizing he cannot get his revenge in his current, incomplete state. Axel cannot recall what's happened, but does remember another presence in his body. Chazz attacks "Mars" with "Light and Darkness Dragon", winning the Duel. Axel questions if the Duel had turned into a Shadow Duel. Chazz asks if Axel is back to his senses and demands to know where Axel obtained "Mars" from. Axel cannot remember. Chazz realizes that Tragoedia has erased Axel's memory, and recalls Jaden Yuki telling him that Tragoedia's goal was to obtain "Winged Kuriboh" and "Light and Darkness Dragon". He heads towards the mountains, knowing that Jaden's Duel had taken place there. He believes Tragoeida would have already appeared to Jaden as well. Jaden is in the midst of his Duel with Atticus Rhodes, with Tragoeida controlling the latter. Jaden's field is empty and he has 1800 Life Points. Atticus has "Synthesize Sphere", "Troposphere", a Set card and 2900 Life Points. Jaden thinks that whether he's controlled by a monster or not, Atticus is definitely one of the two best Duelists at Duel Academy. Despite this, he knows he must win to awaken Koyo Hibiki. He Normal Summons "Masked Hero Bassols" and then activates "Mask Change II". This lets him discard a card and Tribute a "Masked Hero" to Transformation Summon a "Masked Hero" of the same attribute of the Tributed monster. He Tributes the EARTH-attribute "Bassols" to Summon "Masked Hero Dian" in Attack Position. "Daian" attacks and destroys "Synthesize Sphere", reducing Atticus to 1100 Life Points. This activates the effect of "Daian", letting Jaden Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his Deck when it destroys a monster in battle. He Summons "Winged Kuriboh" in Attack Position. Tragoedia senses it as the final piece of him, perplexing Jaden. Atticus activates his face-down "Atmospheric Regeneration", Special Summoning "Breeze Sphere" from his Graveyard as a "Sphere" was destroyed in battle. Jaden Sets "Transcendent Wings" to end his turn, urging Atticus to come and get him. Atticus draws "The Suppression Pluto", commenting that he's drawn the perfect card. He activates "The Eye of Truth", forcing Jaden to reveal his hand, which contains "Masked Hero Dusk Crow" and "Mask Change". Jaden is confused as why Atticus checked his hand. Atticus Tributes "Troposphere" and "Breeze Sphere" to Summon "Pluto", which he calls the "Devil of Hades". He activates its effect. He may declare a card name once per turn. If that card is in the opponent's hand, he gains control one card on his opponent's field for the duration of the turn. He declares "Mask Change" and takes control of Jaden's face-down "Transcendent Wings", confirming his suspicions as to what the card was. Tragoedia declares that he will now take back the piece of himself and that he's been awaiting this day for three thousand years. He then states that Jaden's greatest wish has now died out. "Pluto" attacks and destroys "Winged Kuriboh" and Jaden's Life Points fall to 0. Featured Duels Chazz Princeton vs. Axel Brodie Duel continues from the previous chapter. Axel's turn Axel Tributes his four "Machine Tokens" with the effect of "The Blazing Mars", inflicting 2000 damage to Chazz (Chazz 2100 → 100). He then attacks "Light End Dragon" with "Mars", but Chazz activates his face-down "Durability (Dragon's Endurance)", halving the ATK of "Light End" to prevent its destruction in battle and reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Chazz's turn Chazz draws "Light and Darkness Dragon" and activates the effect of "Light End", reducing its ATK and DEF by 500 points, to 800 and 1600, to reduce the ATK and DEF of "Mars" by 1500, to 1100 and 700. He then activates his face-down "Immortal Dragon", Special Summoning "Dynamite Dragon" (1500/900) from his Graveyard. He Tributes both monsters to Normal Summon "Light and Darkness Dragon" (2800/2400), which attacks and destroys "Mars" (Axel 1300 → 0). Jaden Yuki vs. Atticus Rhodes Duel begins from an unspecified turn. Jaden has no cards on his field and 1800 Life Points, while Atticus has "Troposphere" (2400/2000), "Synthesize Sphere" (1000/1000), a Set card and 2900 Life Points. Jaden's turn Jaden Normal Summons "Masked Hero Bassols" (1000/700). He then activates "Mask Change II", Tributing the EARTH-attribute "Bassols" and discarding a card to Transformation Summon "Masked Hero Dian" (2800/3000) in Attack Position. "Dian" attacks and destroys "Synthesize Sphere" (Atticus 2900 → 1100). This activates the effect of "Dian", letting Jaden Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his Deck when it destroys a monster in battle. He chooses "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. Atticus activates his face-down "Atmospheric Regeneration", Special Summoning "Breeze Sphere" (700/1000) from his Graveyard. Jaden Sets a card. Atticus' turn Atticus draws "The Suppression Pluto" and activates "The Eye of Truth", forcing Jaden to reveal his hand, which contains "Masked Hero Dusk Crow" and "Mask Change". He then Tributes "Breeze Sphere" and "Troposphere" to Normal Summon "The Suppression Pluto" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Pluto", declaring "Mask Change" and taking control of Jaden's face-down card, which is "Transcendent Wings". "Pluto" attacks and destroys "Winged Kuriboh" (Jaden 1800 → 0). Mistakes " with its Level as two]]. * When "Winged Kuriboh" is Summoned, its Level is shown as 2 instead of 1. This error was corrected in the English version of the chapter and in the Japanese collected volume. Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.